New Life, New Adventure
by RainbowKats490
Summary: Disasters strikes in the oddest times and to the most innocent people. FIRST YJ STORY, SUMMARY SUCKS I KNOW! BUT HAVE A HEART!
1. Chapter 1

New Life, New Adventure

**Chapter One: Dis****aster**

_Okay, this is my first YJ fic so I would appreciate any feedback you guys can give. And you may not know this, but I do respond to my reviewers! Alright, enough of me, let's get this over with. This might be AU, but I haven't decided yet. If you're curios to how this would be AU, lemme know with a PM…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OC's._

* * *

**June 6th, Gotham City Dance Studio**

**6:15 PM**

Lifting my light green dance bag onto my back, I smiled as I watched Ms. Lillian get her bag together. "Great class everyone, have a good night." She smiled, heading over to the door to leave and go home.

I followed her out, placing my headphones over my ears and turning on my MP3 player. The bus leaves at six thrity, and I need the bus to get home. Mom and Dad will worry about me if I'm late getting home, which is seven thirty. Walking down the stairs of the dance studio, I made a left and headed for the bus stop. A lady with her kids were standing there, waiting for the same bus as me.

Mom, Nicole Jones, and Dad, Benjamin Jones, work at the zoo in town. Not just at the zoo, but they swim with the dolphins and whales. It's really cool, especially because I get to swim on the weekend with them. My favorite dolphin, Bo-Bo is my swimming buddy. He's so cuddly and cute. Bo-Bo's also the kid of my parents swimming buddies, Hope and Zeus.

The bus pulled up and I climbed on, taking my seat in the back of the bus like always. Turning up the music, I closed my eyes and thought about this weekend's plans. Tomorrow, early in the morning, we were heading over to the zoo to practice for the big show that would be that night. It would be the first that I would be in ever. To say that I was excited would be over rated, I wouldn't give it up for anything.

"I-is this seat taken deary?" a voice asked, sounding quiet to me.

Looking up, I saw a little old lady, clutching her purse. I scooted over, crossing my arms across my chest. The lady sat and looked out the other window. We finally got to my stop and I smiled to the old lady and got off my ride. I walked down the street, listening to the new song that we would have to dance to, and crossed the street, heading over to my building.

We live in a small, two bedroom with two bath, apartment in downtown Gotham. I was born here and we won't leave until I go off to college. That'll be a while away because I'm only twelve years old. Smiling to the desk man Tony, I headed into the open elevator and headed up the elevator. Finally, after three stops, I got to my floor and ran down the hallway. Using my key, but knocking first, I opened the door and ran right into my Dad. "Isabelle Joy Robinson, slow down dear." He said with smile on his face.

"Hello to you too daddy." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "How was your day?"

He closed the door behind me as I threw my bag on the floor. "Busy trying to get everything ready for tomorrow. You're mother wants to talk to you in the kitchen Izzy."

Walking into the kitchen, I saw my mom standing over the small oven and stiring something in there. "Hey mama."

She turned around, her smiling green eyes, like mine, looking right at me. "Isabelle, how was class?"

I nodded and sat down at the small table, "Good, Kimmy said that there was going to be a huge crowd at the dance compatision next month."

Mom smiled and set the pot on the table. "And we'll be there for you baby. Now let me get your father so that we can eat dinner together and talk about tomorrow."

She left the room and I got up to get a juice box from the fridge. Tippical nights at my place: dinner as a family, TV time, shower then right to bed. Dad and Mom walked back in and sat at the table. "Isabelle, it's your prayer night." Dad said, placing some pasta on my plate as well as his own.

Mom put some salad on hers and sat with a smile. Dad sat next to her and folded his hands. I began, "In the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirt." I looked at my parents and saw them finish the sign of the cross. They smiled at me, so I continued, "Thanks for this wonderful day and this food that we've got. Please give us plenaty more days to spend together and more food for the table and that this roof over our heads stays over our heads. Amen."

"Amen." They said together.

We all began eating together, the chesse being passed around the table. "So Isabelle, let's talk about tomorrow okay?" Dad said, poking some pasta with his fork. "We're leaving here by eight so that we can get there by nine."

I nodded, "Sure…then what?" I said with a mouthful.

Mom leaned over and took a napkin to wipe my face. "Dear, chew before you speak." Even though I was in my own apartment with my parents, I felt my face heat up. "So then when we get there, we're going to show you what you're going to do with Bo-Bo."

Nodding again, I didn't say anything. I haven't seen Bo-Bo since last week since I go to dance class everyday, all day, during the summer. "I thought we could go to Denny's after the performance. Does that sound good?" Dad said, taking a drink of his root beer.

I smiled and nodded really fast, "Denny's for the win! Pancakes for dinner for the win!"

My parents laughed and we finished dinner with little chat about dancing and dolphins. Having this was key for our family. This time of day, on most days, would be the only time when we could spend time together. They're at the zoo until it closes at seven thirty. Then on the weekends they stay till nine thirty. I normally go on the weekends, so I'm with them. But during the school year, I'm home doing homework.

Dinner ended and I headed into the shower. Taking off my clothes, I threw them into the hamper and took out my curly light brown hair from it's pony tail. Stepping into the warm water, I smiled and thought about the cold water I'd be in tomorrow night. From what dad said, there was going to be a huge crowd of people due to it being the first of the summer and this was the kick off of the spectacular shows.

Scrubbing my hair with the apple sented shampoo, I smiled to myself again and began laughing at nothing really. I'm just a bubbly kinda person. After washing my face, shaving my legs and getting on my PJ's, I walked into the family room again to see Mom and Dad cuddled up on the couch. "Well, I'm gonna leave you alone and head off to bed."

"Aw Izzy, are you jelous your not getting all the love here?" Dad teased.

I went over and gave him a peck on the cheek, "No, you and Mom have known each other longer then you knew me."

Mom smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Oh Isabelle, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Everyday."

* * *

**June 7****th****, Gotham City Apartment Building, Room 87D**

**7:37 AM**

A knock on my door woke me up in the morning and I groaned, "Go away, I'm too tired!"

"I guess you don't want to see Bo-Bo then?" Mom said from the other side of the door.

Crawling out of my bed I slid down onto the floor and got up, "I'm up now, I'll be out."

She must have left because there wasn't a response from the other side. Getting over to my small closet, I found some thing to wear. When ever I go over to the zoo to swim with the dolphins, I have to wear a wet suit in the water but I wear yoga pants and a t-shirt other wise. Today was no different except it was yoga shorts since it's summer. My Elvis t-shirt went over my chest and I put on my flip-flops as I walked out of my room.

Heading into the bathroom, I found my hair ties and pulled my hair into pig tails. "Morning Izzy." Dad said as I walked into the kitchen. He had some bagles on the table with a pink smoothies drink there too, "I got you your favorite."

A small smile crept onto my face, "I'll take it to go. Where's mom?"

"Finishing up her make-up packing." He said, stiring her coffee.

The smile became a frown with the word 'make-up'. Mom wears all these water proof make-up for when she swims so that you can see her eyes in the lights. So does Dad, but he calls it man-up. Now, I'm going to have to wear some ant there's no way I'd look good. "Ugh, I just wanna see my buddy Bo-Bo!"

"Bo-Bo's not going anywhere." Mom said, carrying her bag into the kitchen.

I just grabbed my cup and dance bag that I left on the floor. My bag has everything that I need in there from my MP3 to my door key. "Lets go! I'm going to be in my senior year at this rate!"

My parents laughed and grabbed each others hands. Locking together, they walked out first and I went right behind them. Then the race began. It's just a little thing that wakes us up in the morning. There are stairs that go down stairs right next to the elevator. The goal is for me to get down there from the stairs first while Mom and Dad ride the elevator.

The elevator opened and I headed down the stairs at full speed. My best time is two minutes, I've only beat them once and that was because they stoped at every floor. I made it into the lobby and saw Mom and Dad getting out of the elevator, "I win!"

"No you didn't," Dad teased, grabbing me with one of his arms on my shoulder. "We got here first." Mom was on his other arm. We walked out the door and headed for the garage under ground. Our little car was down there, a blue 1987 wagon. Once Dad unlocked the door, I bolted right in and took my seat in the back. Mom took shotgun and Dad was at the wheel. We got out of the garage and headed towards the zoo with the music blasting in the car.

Half way there, I placed my headphones over my ears to drain out the oldie music they were playing. I needed to vusilize what dances I had to start working on for the performance next month. There were many types of dance that we're working on; samba, salsa, waltz, ballet, hip-hop, ect. My favorite is ballet; it's what I started on unlike most kids who start with 'hip-hop' stuff.

We finally got the zoo, earlier then normally planed actually. The zoo wasn't even opened yet, so dad parked in the back towards were the aquatic center was located. The Aqua Dome is this HUGE stadium that has all of the water animals in it as well as an underground viewing, a kiddie play land and the actual bleatchers for the dolphin and whale show.

Hopping out of the car, I ran towards the back entrance, "Slow down Isabelle!" Mom laughed as they grabbed some things from the back of car.

I ignored them and ran right in, "Bo-Bo, guess who's back?" I said, making it echo.

That's when I realized I shouldn't have done that. Stand there were five, thugy looking guys holding supplies or leaning over the railing to unscrew some things. My eye's widened as one of them came closer to me. I steped back, right into my Dad's brod chest. "Ben Jones, aquatic manager. Can I help you?" his voice boomed as he pushed my mom and I behind him.

"Henry Delgado and these are my brothers." He said, approaching us. I scooted back, griping the front of my moms sweatshirt, trying to find her phone. "I do believe you can help us here. We've been in town for a while and as news spreads around, we hear there's a show tonight without no cops or nothin'. So as a favor to you, we'd garud j'a."

My dad squinted at the man, "I don't see why? We've done this show many times with out it."

I finally got the phone in my hands and I began texting away, knowing that it would be just a short amount of time until they would come. "I've been in the entertainment business myself Benny boy so let me put this in terms we know. You don't give us money and you've got a rough crowd on your hands."

Three of the five men cracked their knuckles while one of them spilled a bucket of fish. "So, what'd think? Do we have a deal?" Sclience stayed in the air, no one moving a muscle. "I take that as a no. Well boys, do your worse."

That's when they started making a mess of the place. Tipping over fishes, popping the training balls, kicking in speakers. One of them, the tallest one, grabbed a garbage can and took off the lid, heading for the water. That's when I lost it. Giving my mom her phone back, I made my way in front of him and held out my arms, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

My mom gasped, "Isabelle!"

"Ah, some kid you've got here Benny." Henry said, coming over to me. My arms came down to my sides and he gripped my shoulder. "As dad always said, family's the most important thing in the world. I'd die if something happened to mine."

He squeazed my shoulder and I squealed under his grip. That's when dad took charge and punched Delgado in the face, knocking him to the ground. Dad went for the tall man with trash next then a couple of others. I was about to cheer him on until he got knocked out by one of the other brothers. Mom and I let out a gasp, her hands covering her mouth. Henry walked over to dad who was getting up, "Let me say this again, I don't think you can afford not having my family protect yours."

"Ha, that's funny." I said, using my smart mouth to a good use.

He turned around to look at me, "And why is that girly?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I contacted the police five minutes ago."

Henry Delgado's eyes widened and his smart look on his stupid face vanished. "And guess who intercepted that call?" a sly voice called from the rafters.

Looking up, we saw servral falling bodies coming towards us. Two of them landed on Henry and flipped off. _It's Robin and Batman! Oh my God!_ I thought, letting relief swell over me.

Dad got up and headed over to grab me. Two brothers, one fatter and one skinny, started for the Dinamic Duo as Henry and the other three made a break for it. Henry gave me a look and I gave him an equally nasty one back. After a very intense battle, the brothers lay still on the ground and my parents gave me a huge hug.

"Thank heavens you're alright Isabelle!" Mom said, kissing me everywhere.

I groaned, becoming embarrassed, "Mom, I'm fine. We should be thanking them."

Batman and Robin headed over to us, a smile on the sidekicks face. "Thank you mister Batman sir." Dad said, offering him a hand.

The man didn't take it, he just looked at my father, "We'll keep an eye open at this place for the night."

Coming from the main entrance was some talking people and, to no shock really, more heroes and their sidekicks. "Did we really miss it?" Kid Flash whined, walking over to Robin.

He nodded, "Just got 'em dude."

"I knew we'd be late!" KF whined again, looking at his mentor. "Why did you have to stop for the Quicky?"

The older fast man shrugged. "I was thirsty."

They all began chatting to my parents so I took that as I can leave. Heading over to where we go to see the dolphins and get them there food, I noticed that one of the sidekicks were watching me really weirdly. I think it was Aqualad, I don't know! "Isabelle dear! Why don't you feed the dolphins for me okay?"

I groaned, "That's what I'm doing mom."

I opened the back door and found my whistle hanging on the rack. Opening the fridge, I found the buckets for the right amount of fish per dolphin. But, before I could get back out there, I needed my wet suit on. Finding it, a light green one, I quickly got out of my legit clothes and into my suit. Walking towards the huge water again, the opposite side of the rail this time, and I got onto my knees and looked up. They were watching me, making it awkward.

Trying my best to ignore them, I focused on the task at hand. I slowly placed my legs into the water and called for them. A trio of dorsal fins came towards me and I heard a small gasp come from the other side of the rail. Bo-Bo was the first to surface, he was clickling happily and waiting for some breakfast along with his parents.

"Alright, calm down." I laughed, throwing in one of the buckets.

His parents dived under and began their feist. "Isabelle, did you grab the right buckets?" Dad called, gaining the attention of me.

I looked up at all the watching people and became selfconsious, "Yeah Dad…"

Getting up, I headed back into the kitchen and found the largest baby bottle that I've ever seen in the fridge with milk in it. I needed to feed my buddy so I walked back over to where I normally feed him. It's right by the safty rail, right where we let in some kids who get to pet them and stuff. Dad smiled, "That's for-"

"Bo-Bo." I said, opening the safty door. I left it open, just like I always do. Sitting down, I placed my legs into the water. "Cheeky Cheeky Cheeky!" I called as I watched Bo-Bo swim over. He placed his head on my lap and opened his mouth.

Placing the bottle into the waiting mouth, he began to eat. "Why do you do that?" the tall, black haired kid asked.

He kinda remined me of Superman, but the Man of Steal wasn't there. "He only eats fish at night."

"Why?" the blonde girl asked.

I shrugged, "Dad just wants me to do this. Not much else I can say."

She huffed, leaning on the rail. "Seems lame to me. OUCH!"

The archer was elbowed in the side by Aqualad and he galred. "It is necessary Artimis."

Shrugging, I just stroaked Bo-Bo's cheek.

* * *

**June 7****th****, Gotham City**

**5:45 PM**

The stadium was being filled to capacity with people from everywhere around the city. I walked across the invisible bridge* and to the other side of the backstage. Mom was there, holding something in her hands. "What's that?"

"It's your new costume!" she squealed, handing it to me, "Go put it on!"

Sighing, I went into the bathroom to take off my normal clothes and get into these new ones. Once the heroes left, some time around ten, Mom and Dad made Bo-Bo and I work until three. After that point, I got to walk around the rest of the zoo and eat my lunch. At four thirty, Dad found be in the bird house and dragged me back to get my makeup done.

Now here I am, getting on my new wet suit for the performance. I gasp at it, in disgust. It's pink with sequience and a little mini skirt too. I groaned but put it on as quickly as possible. My mom would be sad if I didn't wear it. Walking out of the bathroom and sighed at my mom's cooing. "Oh Isabelle, you look so cute!"

I groaned, "Mom, I look like such a girl."

"That's a good thing!" she said, pulling out a hair tie. She sat me down on a stool and began messing with my hair. "Now, just remember your cues and you'll be okay."

My hair was now in a tight bun, the kind I wear for ballet. "I look weird."

Mom sighed, "Ben, come tell your daughter she looks beautiful!" Mom called.

Sooner than I thought, Dad was over by us. "You look smashing darling." That's when we got into a huge group hug and I tried pulling away, but failed as Dad began to tickle my sides. We laughed loudly then checked the time on the clock. "It's show time. Come on Isabelle."

Mom and Dad headed for their postions while I went in back to get the buckets of small fish for the dolphins treats if they do a good job. Once I came back, the music began playing and a good family friend, Erin Scott, came behind me with a microphone. "Here Isabelle, you're talking tonight."

My eyes widened, "Why me?"

"Alex got sick and we need someone to do it." She said, hooking it up to me. "Just take off the battery when you need to get into the water later."

I nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. _This wasn't part of practice, but I know it by heart._ I thought, heading back for the invisible bridge. The spot light hit me and I tried not to cringe. It was a full crowd, but I sighed a started, "Welcome to the Gotham City Aquatic Center." I began as the crowd began to clap. "Thanks for coming out tonight, it means a lot to not just us, but to my friend as well. You see," I walked over to the little island my Dad was kneeling by with Zeus, warming him up. "this is my first show as well as my friend Bo-Bo's first."

Dad used his whistle and called for Bo-Bo. He popped up and the crowd 'awwed'. I rubbed his head as dad took off my microphone set. This is how we do most shows; we take turns talking. Pointing for him to go off, Bo-Bo started for where I feed him his breakfast and I dove in after him. "My family and the crew here have watched both calf and girl grow up."

I cringed but climbed up onto the small platform. There was already a small bucket there so that the chosen crowd member could feed him his snack. Being the show off that he is, Bo-Bo was doing little tricks as to make the crowd laugh and cheer. "Alright show off, let's go." I called, whistling for him to get over here.

He swam over and let his head show above the water. That's when Erin brought over the crowd member. It was a little girl, a red head. She looked about eight, but they got the biggest kick out of it. "Alrighty, you wanna see a trick with Bo-Bo?" I asked quietly, trying to get her over closer.

She nodded and walked closer. I showed her what to do, spin her finger over his head to make him twirl. The red got it after a couple of tires, but it was okay. That's how I was too. She laughed, "Did I do it right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you wanna give him a treat?"

Red head nodded and I handed her a treat. She cringed and almost dropped the slippery fish. I press a little spot on Bo-Bo's forehead and his mouth opened. She popped it in his mouth and cringed away behind me. I laughed, "Alrighty, go on, you did a good job."

"Let's hear it for those two!" Mom's voice said from the other side of the water. I sat down on my spot and watched Dad swim around with Zeus and Hope in the water. I looked over to mom and saw her take off the microphone.

She dove into the water and swam over towards dad. I didn't have much left to do until the fanaily. The fanaly finally arrived and I sat there waiting for my cue. The lights turned off and some girls in the crowd squealed in fright. Then, the spot light was on Dad who was sitting on top of Martin, the killer whale. They began to the other side of the tank while Mom was getting ready to dive into the water.

That was until something horrible happened. The huge metal lights began to creak loudly and two of them fell, one right onto my mom. I screamed as she collapsed and fell into the water. Before I could do anything, Dad was right there, jumping off of Martin and into the water.

One minute passed, then one minute thirty. "What's going on?" someone shouted.

I started to freak out, until I heard the sensor. Mom ties up our hair for a reason, the filters. If the sensor sounds, somethings stuck. "Out of the way Isabelle!" Erin said, grabbing me and pulling me onto the other side of the rail.

Failing my arms, trying to get out of her grip, I began screaming again, "NO! I'VE GOT TO HELP THEM!"

"Isabelle, the ambulance squad needs to get through." She said, pulling me out of the way.

Said ambulance squad came by and two of them dove in. Erin moved my head out of the way, pulling me close. "It'll be okay Isabelle, oh Isabelle." She kept saying, covering my eyes.

* * *

**June 7****th****, Gotham City Hospital**

**9:45 PM**

I was sitting in the hallway on a folding chair, watching the rush of everything. Erin was standing over by the counter, talking to one of the nurses. We've been here for almost two hours, waiting for an answer from anyone. She and the doctor came over, "I'm sorry Izzy." The doctor said, "We couldn't do anything for them."

My eyes tightly shut and some tears slipped out, "I…I wanna s-see them."

"They can't respond to you Isabelle." Erin said, trying to give me a hug.

I backed up and pushed her away, "Let me see them."

The adults looked at each other, and then started down the hall. Trailing behind them, we turned the hall and walked into the first door on the left. "I'll be in the hall Iz." Erin said, patting my shoulder.

Nodding, I walked in and looked at the two bodies. They were covered up except for their faces. The one on the left was my dad's, scars on his face and his eyes shut. He lost half a chunk of his face and from the looks of it, his right leg was torn up and gone. On the right bed was my mom. Her blonde hair was tinted red and most of it was missing. Mom's arms were torn all the way off.

I kneeled by the side of the bed and took their hands in mine. Squeezing them also closed my eyes. "I…I am s-so s-s-sorry. I…I…I should've b-been there with you...Oh Mom…Oh Dad…I-I need you here with me."

That's when I began to sob, not knowing what else to do. Both of my parents, my whole family, my life, was gone and they weren't coming back. "Isabelle Robinson?" a voice asked from the door.

Wiping my eyes with my arm, I turned around and saw a woman in a black pencil skirt and grey sweater. I nodded and she came closer as I got off the ground, "I'm Wendy Long, your social worker. I'm really sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, me too." I said, shifting uneasily.

She sighed, "Well, I'm gonna be helping you out for a while so we'll head back to your home for the night. You've had a long night."

Nodding, I started following her out of the room until I turned around. Around my Mom's neck was a locket with herself and Dad on their wedding day. I carefully took it and put it around my own neck, "I love you guys."

"Come along Isabelle." Ms. Long said, waiting at the door.

I got to the door and walked with her out of the hospital and to her red jeep parked in the parking lot. Sitting in the passenger seat I buckled up and gave her the directions. The ride was full of stupid questions and her trying to make a conversation with me. Once we got to the apartment building and Wendy had her night bag, there were people taking pictures and asking questions loudly at me and I cringed.

"Is it true that the whales attracted your mother?"

"When did you see that the dolphins were going to eat your father?"

"How are you going to work with the aquatic animals now that they killed your parents?"

"What are you going to do now that your parents are gone?"

Wendy pushed through the crowd and went into the building. Once in there, I headed for the elevators and we went in. We got to the floor and I walked to my apartment. Taking the key from my bag, I opened the door and walked inside. "I'll get you some blankets and pillows so that you can sleep on the couch." I said, heading for the hall closet.

She nodded and set her bag down on the floor. I grabbed two blankets and a pillow from my room. When I got back out there, she was on the phone so I just set the stuff onto the couch. I went into my room and took off my wet suit that I said was stupid only hours ago. Putting on my PJ's I grabbed Pudge and Gubby from off my bed and head to the bedroom next to mine. Pudge and Gubby are my stuffed fish that I've had since I was a baby.

I was alone, in my parent's room. The smell of Mom's perfume was strong and the smell of my dad was strong too. Climbing into bed, I laid my head on my dad's soft pillow and gripped my mom's hard one. That's when I let all of the tears and sobs just come out.

* * *

_So, watcha think? I know it might be crappy, but it's my first YJ story. Reviews will be appreciated._

_*Invisible Bridge= If you've ever been to the Shed Aquarium, you know that it's glass floor that makes it look like your walking on water._


	2. Chapter 2

New Life, New Adventure

**Chapter Two: Recovery**

* * *

**June 10****th****, Gotham City Grave Yard**

**4:57 PM**

The caskets were there, both of them covered with brightly colored flowers. I sniffled and wiped my eye. I was in my Sunday's best, a black skirt with a grey sweater and nice shoes. "This is goodbye." I mumbled, sniffling again.

Mostly everyone left a while ago since it began to rain. Everyone that I knew stopped by. Ms. Lillian and the dance crew, everyone from the zoo staff and even some heroes with their sidekicks came. It was getting late and they needed to start getting my parents into the ground. Sighing, I went over and touched the caskets once more, "I love you Mom…I love you Dad."

Some more tears fell onto my cheeks and I sobbed a little. "Hello Isabelle," a nice sounding voice from behind said. I turned around and saw a youngish man standing there in an expensive looking suit. "I'm Bruce Wayne. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks Mr. Wayne…for everything." I said no emotion in my voice. "I heard you paid for all this."

From what Ms. Long told me, he was there at the show with his foster son Richard Grayson and they saw the accident. He did pay for this, the coffins, flowers, place and everything. "So, how are you dealing with all of this?"

I sighed, "I'll be okay…at least that's what everyone's been saying to me." the rain was the only noise for a while. More tears slipped but I let them go, "I miss them…so much. I just wish…I wish I could see them smiling one last time." I sniffed as I saw him stare off into space. "Anyways, thanks again."

With that, I left him there and headed for the bus stop and to go back home. Wendy wasn't staying there with me anymore, Erin was until they figured out what to do with me. The bus stop was right at the bottom of the hill and I stood under the little stand. There was an old man standing there too, "Hey aren't you the dolphin peoples kid?"

I nodded, "Yes…I'd rather not speak if that's alright."

He just kept rambling on, but I was somewhat used to it now. It seemed like everywhere I went, someone was talking about the accident that ruined my life. Even in my favorite place in the world, I couldn't escape. I was followed to dance class every day this week and had pictures take of me. Now it seems like I'm all over Gotham's tabloids.

The bus arrived and I climbed on, escaping the talking man. Sitting in my normal spot, I watched the city pass by as the bus drove closer to my block. The rain was coming down harder and the window was making the noise that it would. "Dear God I'm gonna get sick…why did I forget an umbrella?"

Jerking to a stop, the big blue bus pulled up and the doors opened. Getting up, I walked over to the door and got out. Heading to the corner, I ran across the street and into the building. Tony was at the desk, a small smile on his face. "Hey Izzy…"

"Hi Tony…any news from anywhere?" I asked, leaning on the counter.

He shook his head, "Sorry Iz, Erin called though. She said something about being late tonight."

Sighing, I nodded and headed for the elevators, "That's fine I guess. Send up the pizza dude when he comes by okay?"

Tony nodded then went back to work on the computer. The heavy elevator doors opened and I walked in. It slowly began to rise and play the crappy elevator music it normally plays. Once it stopped at the right floor, I got out and headed for my apartment. Using the key, like always, I walked in and ran right into some boxes.

"Ugh…stupid boxes in my way!" growling, I kicked them out of the way. We've had to pack up my parents things for the past couple of days because I've got to leave. I can't pay for the apartment by myself so I'm being sent to Gotham's Home for Unwanted Children. Well, that is if Wendy can't find someone to take me in by the end of the month.

Erin said that she would if she could afford it, but she's barely surviving on her own. I don't have any grandparents and both of my parents were only kids. I've got nowhere to go now a day, except for dance class. It seems like that's the only place I can escape all of this sadness and watching eyes.

Going into my room, I found some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Putting those on, I slumped down onto the family room sofa but not before I grabbed a drink. Turning on the TV, some random sitcom was on so I decided to leave it on. Nights have been like this for a while now, either this or dancing late. They canceled class for today because everyone was at the funeral.

"Oh what am I going to do tomorrow?" I asked myself out loud. It would be Monday so there was class early in the morning, then later at night. So that left the whole afternoon for something to do. That's when the home phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID, but didn't recognize it. But still, I picked it up, "Jones residence."

"Hello is this Miss Isabelle?" a voice said from the other side.

Said voice had a thick British ascent and sounded older. "This is she. May I ask who this is?"

"Alfred Pennyworth, I am calling for Master Bruce Wayne." He said. I nearly spit out the Pepsi I was drinking when he said that. "Are there any of your watch overs present?"

I shook my head, and then remembered I was on the phone. "Um no dude sorry. Erin's not gonna be back till later tonight. I can take a message though."

"Yes, tell your Erin that when she arrives home to call this number." He said, "I shall be waiting."

_Um, right…_I thought, twirling the phone cord in my fingers. "Sure…well I'll have her call you back dude. Have a good night."

Alfred sounded like he sighed, "Yes of course, you as well."

I hung up the phone and wrote down the number and a note for Erin. Smiling, I decided to go to bed early. Sticking the sticky note on the fridge door. Climbing into my parent's bed with Pudge and Gubby, I sighed and fingered the golden locket around my neck. I haven't taken it off since I took it from my mom and I won't.

"Oh Lords, I'm so alone now and there's no doubting it."

* * *

**June 11****th****, Gotham City City Bus 431**

**7:23 AM**

I was trying to fix my tights while sitting on the bus. Erin was sitting next to me, trying to fix her makeup while the bus bounced around. "So, that Mr. Wayne guy wants to see you later today." She said, fixing her lip gloss.

Nodding, I gripped my bag and stood up, heading for the door. Erin doesn't normally take the buses anywhere, and that was obvious. She can walk to work every day from her trailer. "Yep, but I'm going to dance from now until noon so I don't want to think about it."

We got off the bus and walked the block in silence. I told her she didn't have to wait around in the studio if she didn't want to. She wasn't going to. She was going to head over to her boyfriend's apartment. Getting to the building, I said goodbye to her and opened the door. Running up the stairs, I opened the heavy door and saw my friends stretching on their own.

"Izzy's here!" Kimmy said, smiling. I threw my bag on the floor where everyone else's was sitting. I sat down next to her and started my hurdle stretches. "So Izzy, how you doin'?" she asked, getting up and lifted her leg onto the balance bar.

I shrugged, "Tired, lazy, don't want any interruptions today."

She laughed, probably remembering last class. Let's just say cameras plus popular girls equal nothing done. "Niños, vamos a ir a trabajar! Sugar Plum Fairies, los niños mayores y jóvenes en sus lugares!" Ms. Lillian said, heading over to the CD player.

Little Abby looked very confused, but then again, she is one of the younger and newer kids. "She wants us to get into our places."

All of the younger girls in their one piece suits with their pink tights got up and stood in front of us older kids. Today I had on my black shirt and tights with blue skirt and slippers. The music began and we began to side step four times left then right. We step forward and begin to twirl in a circle while we tip-toe and slowly raise our arms in the process. Stepping backwards with our arms still over our heads, the little girls being to squat gracefully and slowly twirl. While this is happening, we older kids begin to step and lean, pointing our feet in the process.

If you're not stretched out right, this kills. But since Kimmy and I have been doing this same dance for seven straight years, we got it down. Both age groups spin on your toes and then begin to move our arms in a wave type of motion while we tip-toe towards the right. Looking in the mirror, I see Wendy standing by the door with a n unknown man. Mentally groaning, my face heats up as I being to the left. We head right once more and that's when I notice who it is exactly. It was the man who was with Mr. Wayne yesterday. Both age groups now get ready to end by spinning one hundred and eighty degrease and pointing our toes up.

Pushing ourselves up, we head right again and begin to mini leap with the smallest movements as possible. One of the moms are taking pictures of their daughter when we leap as high as we can and land gracefully with a little spin. We keep spinning backwards until we almost reach the mirror. Then, its circle time again. Spinning on one foot, our right, we spin in four three hundred and sixty degrease circles. Once more, we start with the left and right skips and then end with a little twirl.

That's when I began cracking up at Kimmy's face. She almost looked constipated whenever she's trying to figure something out. "What's so funny Izzy?"

"Your face!" I said, clutching my stomach. "What are you thinking of dude?"

She shook her head, "Why is that dude here with that lady who was working with you the other day?"

I shrugged and headed over there as Kimmy went to stretch again. The older man looked at me with a small smiled, "Ah that was beautiful Miss Isabelle." He said.

That's when I recognized the voice, "You're the dude from last night! Um…Al right?"

"Alfred Pennyworth miss." He said, the smile going away.

Wendy sighed, "This is the man you're going to meet with for lunch Isabelle. He and Mr. Bruce Wayne are taking you out to lunch."

I nodded, "Well…if you don't mind…"

Tilting my head over to Kimmy, I started that way. Al nodded, "Understandable. Miss Long and I will be waiting here.

My face heated up, "Right…see ya then…"

The music began playing, Gwen Stefani 'What You Waiting For?'. This is what I mean by we do different kind of dances. First, we stand looking at the ground then once she starts singing, we look at are slowly raising left arm, then our right does the same. We place both hands on our head, and then begin moving our hips. That's when the little girls begin to giggle. They don't dance to this song, they have a more appropriate one.

Once we get to the 'la la's' our hands go down to our hips while we shake them. Then we reach up wards and grab down quickly twice on both arm. Then we twist, moving our waists and arms in the process. We wiggle down then back up. Once upwards again, our hands go down to our sides and we begin to grab again. Then we go back to twisting. After bringing our hands to the side again, now they're in front of us and we're supposed to look innocent. We shake our heads with a frown and wide eyes.

Then, we stomp the house. Stomping on the ground and banging our fists in the air. Then we get back to the shakes with hands on head then slowly onto our hips. The grabs come back then the twist situation. This is basically the rest of the song. Until we get to the end when we bring our hands up the sides our bodies with a curve. Then we move our hands in circles and move with them from left to right. The hand waves come back, then the circles.

Then we run in place, then freeze and begin to grab quickly and stiffly. In between some set of grabs, we clasp both hands together and move them from either side of our head. The 'rage' begins and then some little twists towards the ground with us pumping our hands. That's the end of the song and the little girls just love it. "Izzy, that's so good!" Abby said, gripping my waist.

I peel her off of and smiled, "Sure Abby. Now I've gotta leave okay."

"But class isn't over…" Kimmy said, coming into the conversation.

It felt like most eyes were on me. "Um…I've got some things to do okay. I'll be back for the later class tonight."

Going over to the bags, I found mine and began taking off my slippers. After getting them into my bag and the flip-flops onto my feet, I grabbed the bag and walked over to Wendy and Al. "Alright Isabelle, be good for Mr. Pennyworth and Mr. Wayne."

I lifted up my eyebrows and laughed. "I'm the only good kid in this room Wendy! Don't worry about it, I'll have Erin call you later."

She left us at the sidewalk, starting over to catch a cab probably. "Come on, we are running behind schedule as is." Al said, walking the opposite way. I followed him and we went right to a large black and expensive looking car.

He opened the back door, "Um…thanks."

I climbed in and sat down. Buckling up, I saw Mr. Pennyworth getting in the driver seat. "We are going to meet Master Bruce and young Master Richard at a downtown restaurant."

"That's cool…" I said, messing with my bag straps.

The rest of the ride was really quiet and once we got to the restaurant, I beat Al to the door before he could open it for me. I let out a little laugh at his face, but I followed him into the restaurant. It was a really nice looking place and I felt out of place. "There they are, come on." Alfred said, heading towards the back of the restaurant.

I followed him and saw that there were two people sitting at the back table. I recognized Mr. Wayne right away, but the kid next to him…no. The kid had black hair, a black leather jacket with green shirt and jeans with nice shoes. "Alfred, and Isabelle…so good to see you again." Mr. Wayne said.

I sat next to the kid that I took as Richard, but wasn't really sure on who it was. "Yeah you too. I just…um…don't really know why I'm here…"

The kid tried to hold back a chuckle. "Oh I remember when I was in her place…"

That was a really awkward moment, but I recovered quickly. "Well, after talking it over with my foster son Dick and some close friends of mine, I decided that I would like to take you in as my foster daughter. But only if it's what you want."

My eyes must have widened really wide because I got a look of concerned from Alfred, "Um…I-I don't know how to respond…are you serious?"

He nodded, grabbing his work bag from under the table. "You just need to sign some papers and get your social worker to sign too."

I took the small pile of papers and looked them over. The letters looked jumbled together, but less when I squinted. "Do you have like glasses?" Dick asked me.

"No, the lights just bad." I quickly made up. I don't need glasses, I have dyslexia but I would rather not have the whole work know about it. "I'll have Ms. Long give it to you tomorrow."

* * *

**June 11****th****, Gotham City Dance Studio**

**5:24 PM**

The dance class ended and we set up three chairs for the little Scott girls. We have a tradition at class that if it's your birthday, you get sung to. The Scott girl, Katharine, Lacey and Janessa, are the youngest girls today turning five. We set them each in a chair and stood around them in the circle. Kimmy started, "Today it is your birthday and we sing to let you know, that you will be queen for a day. Whatever you say goes!"

All of them giggled and clapped for more. That's when us older girls began, "We spin for you Janessa and shall sing for you Katharine. We pirouette for Lacey and we bow before the queen." We danced around them, twirling and smiling at them. this is their first crew song that they've gotten so it's special to them. Moving the chairs quickly to the side, we stood with our hands over our heads to make a 'tunnel' for them to skip under. "We sing because we love you and we sing to let you know, that you will be queen for the day, whatever you say goes!"

Their mom clapped, holding their bags in her arms. "Thank you girls, that was great!"

We curtsied and watched the little girls leave. "Iz, come here!" Kimmy called, taking off her slippers.

I walked over and began taking off mine. "What's up Kim?"

"So, what did that old dude want?" she asked, stuffing her shoes into her bag.

Taking out my flip-flops, I shifted a little. "Well, he kinda works for Mr. Wayne…"

Her eyes widened, "Bruce Wayne? Of Wayne enterprise? What did that guy want?"

Sighing, I leaned in and so did she. "Don't freak out okay?" Kimmy nodded, smiling really big. "H-he wants me to be his daughter. And I agreed."

She squealed, "O.M.G.! THAT'S SO COOL!"

I shushed her, "Dude, keep it down. I can't have everyone knowing about this."

"Why? That's so good!" Kim said, grabbing her bag.

Doing the same, we waved goodbye to Ms. Lillian and walked out of the building. "B-because I don't want all the attention I don't need."

Kimmy smiled, "I won't tell anyone then, but you've gotta invite me over okay?"

I nodded and laughed a little. "Sure…I'll call you later and see you later."

She headed down the block and for her apartment building while I headed for the bus stop. It came and the ride was like every day. I stopped at home before class and left the papers there for Wendy and Erin to look at. Opening the door, I saw Erin and her boyfriend along with Ms. Long in there. "Congrats Izzy!" Erin said, holding a cup of champagne.

"Sure…I'm going to my room then." With that, I headed in there. Most of my stuff was already in boxes and bags. "Well Mr. The King, looks like we've reached the big time huh?" I asked one of my many Elvis posters that were still hanging around. This one was the newest one my Dad bought me.

* * *

_Thanks to my reviewer _nequam-tenshi. _This chapter is for you!_

**First Song: ****.com/watch?v=vVmsJ67UvUM**

**Second Song: ****.com/watch?v=s8mU7rOA78U**

**Third Song: ****.com/watch?v=FaslwZK-uNg**


End file.
